User blog:THEJJRAT/Fan: son of rock and roll
"Silly Billy, tricks are for kids." Papa said, taking the box of Peter Parker pretzels from Billy. Billy then screamed and ran away. He found himself in a big place with people in clown masks. "PAPA" Billy screamed, seeing Papa making out with Sydney. "bILLY" Papa screamed, Billy running away in tears. He hid under a bridge, sobbing his eyes out. His father just cheated on his mother with a mass murdering bank robber. Suddenly, a bird flew over to him. "Hello, I'm Bird Guy. I must teach you the ways of bird." Billy sniffed, noticing the bird. He pet it's beak a little. "Now is not the time for petting brother. That comes later." the bird explains. "We must stop Papa and the dreaded Payday gang from robbing the State Capital Bank of Gold." Billy smiled They went through endless training, on how to be a bird man. He learned to puke up food for his children, to hunt rats and grow potatoes, and even grow wings. By the end of the two minute training, he was eating ants out of an anthill. He stuck his tongue inside, only for the ants to crawl around and bite the spaghetti out of it. He screamed in agony, unable to pull himself from the hill. Thousands of bullet ants flooded down his throat and constantly bit his insides for two hours, before he was relieved of the pain with the sweet release of death. However, he came back from the dead and puked up all the ants and threw a pipe bomb down the hill, brutally murdering the entire colony. He then put on his big boy pants and they rolled out When they got to the bank, Shrek was making a deposit in onion fumes along with the next update. However, he didn't have enough onion fume cards to withstand the newest game. He cried, running away and becoming a depressed teenager. They entered the bank. "Okay Billy, we're having a steakout." the bird said, perched on Billy's shoulder. "We're gonna eat steak?!" "No Billy." "aw :-(" He then walked up to the mini-Burger King inside. "Welcome to Papa Cheeto's Burger King. May I take your order?" the cashier, Postal Dude, asked. "I'll have a double chicken fish sandwich with extra cheese, two large Mountain Dews, a deep fried dinosaur egg with extra dip, a lettuce squirrel sandwich, two number nines, a number 27 large, a ham sandwich with extra peanut butter, a T-Rex steak with extra steak sauce, a daedric heart sandwich, macaroni surprise, a bag of coffee, a Whopper, two cans of soda mix dumped on a pizza, eight slabs of butter, two mushroom pizzas with extra sausage, Chef Boyardee jumbo spaghetti and meatballs, a jalapeno cheddar sausage, a Kid's Cuisine, three sweetrolls, a Nuka Cola, a can of petrol, a Mr. Abby Supreme Monday Night Super Sandwich, a can of dip, I'd say five crates worth of dinosaur nuggets with real white meat dinosaur, crunchy tender bird legs, the super chicken Tuesday supreme, the Lightsaber Crystal takeout supreme, two bottles of Chinese food, a human flesh burger with extra pickles (hold the lettuce), two bottles of mayo, an extra bottle of dip, two entire chickens, a live squirrel, deep fried frog legs, a derpalope sandwich, a sandwich that consists of 800 mushrooms and two pieces of bread, five medium rare tacos, a bottle of blood, two number nines, a chicken crunch wrap, the extra meal of six Tuesday, an apple, six Zaxby's salads with two extra bars of butter, an entire six inch bar of shredded gold, five pizzas that consist of vegetable oil poured on pizza dough, cookie dough ice-cream, a deep fried human brain, six bars of Turkey legs, and a barrel of vodka." Billy said, reading off the menu. "Alright sir, that'll be five dollars." Category:Blog posts